The Bone Run
The original version of the pilot episode of ''Bosch'' premiered on February 6, 2014 on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM; it was written by Michael Connelly and Eric Overmyer, and directed by Jim McKay. The episode has received over 11,000 five-star reviews (out of more than 14,000 reviews) since its debut. Summary Teaser In October 2012, Jerry Edgar and Harry Bosch follow a suspect from his home into the streets of Los Angeles. After a lengthy foot pursuit, Bosch confronts the man alone in a dark alley, ordering the man to kneel and show his hands. When the man reaches behind his back, Bosch fires twice, killing the suspect. Later that night, Deputy Chief Irvin Irving arrives at the scene of the death, chastising Bosch for killing "another one." Act One "Two years later," Honey Chandler and Bosch arrive at the District Courthouse to begin jury selection, as Bosch, and the city of Los Angeles, are being sued by Rosa Flores, the widow of the man that Bosch killed. Judge Alvin Keyes instructs those assembled to hasten the proceedings in order to have the trial finished before Christmas. Outside the courthouse, Bosch encounters Chandler, who insists that Bosch will pay out of his own pocket when he loses the trial; Bosch counters that Flores was a murderer and a rapist, and that he would kill the man again given the chance. At the Hollywood Police Station, Bosch learns that Edgar has been subpoenaed by Chandler, though Jerry fears the lawyer is laying a trap. Bosch then trades a pair of Lakers/Celtics tickets to Detectives "Crate" and "Barrel" in order to work their weekend shift for them. On the roof, Bosch assures Edgar that he'll cover the shift on his own so that Edgar won't have to change his plans, though he is later sent home by Lt. Grace Billets. That evening, at his home in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch listens to jazz and drinks a beer while reliving the night he shot and killed Flores. Act Two The next morning, Bosch responds to a call to discover a woman dead in her car near the Hollywood Reservoir, and quickly determines that she committed suicide. While waiting for the coroner to arrive, Bosch receives a call from watch sergeant Mankiewicz, who instructs the detective to interview a citizen who discovered what he believes to be a human bone. Bosch later arrives at the residence of Dr. Paul Guyot, and dismisses Officers Edgewood and Brasher. Guyot explains that the bone was discovered by his dog and that it belonged to a child, then shows Bosch evidence of a healed spiral fracture. Outside, Bosch prepares to hike up the mountainside and borrows a flashlight from Brasher; he then follows Guyot's dog up the hill until the animal leads him to a remote site where he discovers more bones. Bosch marks off the area with police tape as night falls, then descends the mountainside before slipping and falling and injuring a rib against a tree. Back at Guyot's house, the doctor wraps Bosch's torso as the detective explains that he found more child's bones. Later that night, Bosch visits the home of Teresa Corazón to confirm that the bone found by Guyot's dog is a juvenile human humerus. Corazón agrees to notify Dr. Golliher and promises to attend the crime scene herself the next morning, though Bosch insists that he wants the investigation kept low-profile. At his home in Hollywood Hills, Bosch reads Missing Persons reports before Lt. Billets arrives to question his investigation, insisting that Bosch must focus on his upcoming court case. Billets threatens to transfer the bone case to the Open-Unsolved Unit, but Bosch convinces her to let him continue the investigation as a hobby-case. Act Three The next morning, Edgar instructs a team of officers to scour the mountainside scene in search of bones; Corazón details the scene with her own personal camera crew, while Bosch refuses to allow the crew to film him. As Golliher oversees the exhumation of a gravesite, Brasher arrives to help with the excavation. Golliher shows Bosch a coin unearthed with the body and dated 1989, as well as a backpack and pieces of clothing, surmising that the victim is a 9- or 10-year-old male. Shortly after, Edgar and Brasher locate a human skull with unhealed blunt-force trauma to the back of the head. As the excavation team packs up for the day, Bosch and Edgar confront Nate Tyler lingering near the scene, and learn that he is "doing a hit-piece on" Bosch for the Times. They convince Tyler not to write about the bone case, agreeing to give him the story when it breaks, and ordering him to leave the way he came. That night, Bosch and Brasher visit Musso & Frank Grill for dinner, and discuss Brasher's late entry into policework and Bosch's concerns over how the jury will interpret the Flores shooting. Brasher confides that she eventually wants to work homicide, claiming that what Bosch does "counts." Driving home, Bosch detours back to Guyot's house and climbs up the mountainside to the gravesite once more, briefly encountering a wild coyote. Act Four Outside the District Courthouse on Monday morning, Bosch shares a cigarette with Tom Farraday before encountering Lt. Pounds and Internal Affairs Detective Chastain, who express their delight that Bosch is being sued. Inside the Courthouse, Bosch encounters Irving, who assures the detective that he has come to show his support because the LAPD does not "wash our laundry in public, especially not in federal court." In the courtroom, the jury enters before Chandler and Belk present opening arguments; Chandler claims that Flores was unarmed when Bosch killed him, after which the detective planted a gun on the dead body to justify the shooting, while Belk counters that Flores was armed, and that he ignored all of Bosch's warnings before he was shot. After court, Bosch encounters Edgar in the hallway, and learns that Golliher has completed his initial examination of the unearthed bones. At the Department of the Coroner, Bosch and Edgar meet with Golliher, who explains that the victim was 12 or 13 at the time of his death, and that he had suffered extreme, repeated physical abuse before being killed. The descriptions of the victim's injuries evoke traumatic memories of Bosch's own childhood abuse at the hands of his own foster fathers; Bosch leaves to visit the bathroom and recover his composure, while his rage over his own mistreatment hardens his resolve to catch the boy's killer. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Amy Price-Francis as Sunny Chandler * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher * Scott Wilson as Dr. Paul Guyot * Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * Alan Rosenberg as Dr. William Golliher * Valerie Cruz as Dr. Teresa Corazón * Abraham Benrubi as Rodney Belk * Jamie McShane as Harvey Pounds * Eric Ladin as Nate Tyler * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Paul Vincent O'Connor as Judge Alvin N. Keyes * Troy Evans as Detective Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert Moore Co-Starring * Roberto Montesinos as Roberto Flores * Deji Laray as Officer Julius Edgewood * DaJuan Johnson as Officer Rondell Pierce * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Moore * Michelle N. Carter as Bailiff * Vera Miao as Court Clerk * Arlene Santana as Gloria Newsome * Tom Ayers as Farraday * Burt Bulos as Chastain * Mary Evans as Golliher's Assistant * Kit Williamson as John Kagan * Richard Cabral as Jimmy Uribe * Minerva Garcia as Rosa Flores * Chelsea Rendon as Elena Flores * Gregory Kasyan as Young Harry * Kirk Bovill as Harry's Foster Father * Josh Feinman as FBI Agent Lilly * Niko Koshet as Linda Foster Uncredited * Michael Connelly as Arrested Santa * Rose as Timido Filming The 13 day pilot shoot began in Los Angeles onNovember 4, 2013. During filming, Michael Connelly kept a daily set journal. On November 6, Bosch became the first television show to be allowed to film inside the LAPD's Hollywood Station at 1358 North Wilcox Avenue in Hollywood. On November 15, Titus Welliver and Amy Aquino filmed scenes at Bosch's Hollywood Hills house, which had previously been used in the 1995 movie Heat. Multiple scenes were filmed in downtown L.A. at locations including the 2nd Street Tunnel and Angels Flight. On the final day of the shoot (November 19), scenes were filmed at Mariachi Plaza and on the Gold Line Metro at Union Station. Notes * The title refers to a police term for a case where officers must investigate a corpse that is made up solely of bones. * The opening scene occurs on October 2, 2012, while the remainder of the episode takes place "two years later," in December, 2014. * Scars are visible on the knuckles of Bosch's right hand at 5:58, and on the knuckles of his left hand at 38:38. * Michael Connelly appears in a cameo role as the arrested Santa Claus at 9:27. * In their opening statements, Chandler quotes Friedrich Nietzsche – "He who fights monsters should take care he does not become a monster himself, for when you look into the abyss, the abyss looks into you" – while Belk quotes Sun Tzu's the Art of War by refering to the "dying ground" in which one is forced to kill or be killed. * A jazz version of the Christmas carol "What Child Is This?" plays over the closing credits. Bone Run Bone Run Category:Jerry Edgar's appearances Category:Harvey Pounds's appearances Category:Irvin Irving's appearances